planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
R.I.T.
Location The R.I.T. orbits the planet Debar in the Primordium System. Its orbit crosses Fitur's on a regular basis and once a year they align to create an interesting astronomical phenomenon that is visible from Debar's surface. History The R.I.T. space station was the second station launched by the populace of Debar. It was meant to be a great trading station, and the gateway from Debar to the rest of the galaxy. This end has been achieved in a way that, perhaps, the creators never expected. Until a few years ago, it maintained a steady orbit around Debar since its creation. A bit of space debris hit the R.I.T.. Since this time, the station has gradually drifted off its original course. Every orbit around the planet sends it closer to neutral space ("international waters"). Culture Due to the nature of the place, the R.I.T. has a variety of life forms that make up its permanent residents. As with all places of trade, there are a multitude of sub-cultures woven into the space station. Many of the residents are up-standing citizens who have found a better life, or prefer the life, among the stars. However, it comes as no surprise there is also a heavy underground faction and many a criminal who have made their nests within the R.I.T., despite I.G.P. presence. Physical Features Exterior The R.I.T.’s entire surface, including the windows, is covered in a solar skin layer that allows for maximum solar radiation absorption. This powers the majority of the station with the remainder relying on the fusion engines. The station is protected by the latest in energy fields and constantly upgraded according to research. These fields emanate from nodules scattered on the station’s surface that are visible protruding from the solar skin. This gives the R.I.T. a knobby appearance at close examination. These nodules frame the windows and doors, to provide increased protection around the vulnerable areas of the pseudo-glass / solar skin of the ports. These nodules are increased in size around the Docking Area / Shuttle Bay, to allow ships easier access. Interior The space station is divided into structural rings located around a central column. This central column contains the various systems and mechanisms that keep the station in space, as does one of the rings. The offices and workshops of the station’s janitorial, mechanic and engineering staff are located in the central column. There is a general elevator within this column too that allows access to any part of the station save for the Ultra Violet Lounge. Each ring is considered a different level, with the two end rings being the smallest and the ones closest to the center of the station being the largest. On one end is the third level of the promenades and on a headquarters for the I.G.P. (See Promenade for further information) There are six levels all told, which the "bottom" and "top" most levels reserved and restricted. The center level, being the largest, is the shuttle bay / docking area. The one "above" that is the promenade and the one "below" is the engine, maintenance and general 'employee only' stuff. The Docking Area / Shuttle Bay The shuttle bay is large enough to support up to twenty small cruisers and one medium cruiser, and numerous smaller vessels.Reference for size - A small cruiser is up to 40 m (approximately 120'). The station has three areas that ships can dock. One of them is a private one, one of the controlled by the I.G.P. and meant for their vehicles only, but can be used in emergencies or if someone is coming in with suspicious circumstances or a ship is coming that is damaged. This one is the closest one to the I.G.P.'s headquarters as well as the station’s hospital. There is a small Ship yard near the public dock. The public shuttle bay is really a misnomer that many people who visit the RIT use. This area is in fact a vast area is more like a docking port that opens directly into space. There are railed catwalks and slips for the ships to slide into, not unlike an aquatic marina. The shuttle bay has larger slips near the bottom and top levels and can hold up to twenty medium ships and ten larger ships with ease'Size Reference:' Larger ship - up to 3000 metres / approximately 960 feet.. In the middle of the docking port can support more than hundred smaller ships and shuttles. The area is protected by two force fields, the outer one a thick and more extensively layered one as it prevents space from coming into the area. Metal struts in a geometric grid fashion divide the inner force field, and the lay out of the struts is such that the force field within each one of the boxes created by the grid can open up. These act as individual airlocks so that a ship can pass into this area, have one force field closed behind them and then the outer force field opened. This prevents decompression of the station whenever a ship wants to leave. The Promenade Level One / Lower Level This level can be accessed via the stairs and escalator from the shuttle bays or Level 2. It can also be accessed via the general elevators. This level generally consists of the businesses and other places that a first-time visitor would seek. They are listed in alphabetical order. * Coffee For All Seasons - A coffee shop near the stairs / elevator / escalator leading to the shuttle bay. It is currently under renovation because one of those monsters from Fitur decided to randomly burn it down. * Money Exchange - The Money Exchange is located next to the Welcome Centre, opposite the top of the stairs. This makes it a convenient place for people who enter the promenade via the shuttle bay to find. As the name implies, this is the place for visitors to exchange their currency into galactic credits, or any other currency they desire. There are exceptions of course, as only the currency recognized throughout the galaxy will be disturbed (with the exception of Illton coin, also available here). * ' - For all your pet needs! It is close to the exit to the shuttle bay. * Welcome Centre - The welcome centre is located opposite the stairs, making it easy to see when one enters this level of the promenades. Level Two This level can be accessed via the stairs or escalator from Level 1 or Level 3. It can also be accessed via the general elevator. The inexpensive shops and restaurants are located on this level. They are listed in alphabetical order. * ' - A well stocked book store with narrow corridors and a friendly female behind the counter. * Gamma Glitz - A fashion store. The popularity of this store increased when Violet endorsed it as her ‘favorite. Level Three This level can be accessed via the stairs or escalator from Level 2. It can also be accessed via the general elevator. This is the only level that the Ultra Violet can be accessed from when it is docked on the R.I.T.. The more expensive shops and restaurants are located on this level. They are listed in alphabetical order. * Slice of Life - The only pizzeria in the R.I.T. space station and one of the few in the Andromeda. Run by Merva Aeliya and her daughter, Lyrica. * The Archivist - A coffee house. Four doors down from Cosmic Coffee House. * The Cosmic Coffee House - Four doors down from the Archivist, in the direction of the elevator to the Ultra Violet Lounge. * The White Cat '- coffee house that imports coffee from Debar and Illton. Their drinks include the Sweet Moon, the Black Cat, Moon Cat and other cat and moon themed drinks. One of the paintings on the wall is called Moon Cat. Galactic Influence The R.I.T. is well known throughout the immediate galaxy as a place of commerce and neutral ground for those who war. It is considered the galactic way-station for anyone visiting Debar or the rest of the 'civilized' areas of the galaxy. ''Rules The rules of the R.I.T. are currently based on those from Debar, due to the station still being in Debarian space. No theft is acceptable, murder is forbidden, etc. The only exception to the Debarian rules is slavery. A slave that is registered in the I.G.P. database is still considered a slave on the R.I.T.. This is the only concession to the rules of general neutrality'''Rules of Neutrality: See the ‘Rules of Neutrality’ by Keeper Bikor Resk for further information. The summarized version of these rules is the concessions of neutrality in space. This is to keep interplanetary conflicts over petty issues to a minimum. that Debar made for the station. Station Authorities Debarian authorities ensure the rules of the R.I.T. are enforced. They provide the majority of the security systems and guards, employing the best of former Debarian military for both positions. The current headquarters of the I.G.P. and therefore their influence is the greatest on the station as well as elsewhere in the Primordium solar system. They do their utmost to instill their version of ‘order’ within the station. However, as their power is not yet officially recognized within the galaxy, this authoR.I.T.y is subjective at best. Although there are rumors of a ‘secret’ police within the space station, no one has presented sufficient evidence on this matter and it remains only speculation. Satellites Due to being a space-station, it does not have natural satellites; however there are always a multitude of ships floating around it. When in orbit, the Ultra Violet may be considered a satellite too. Further Reading R.I.T. Encyclopedia (Coming Soon!) Reference List Category:Places